Austin Moon
Austin Moon is the main protagonist of Austin & Ally. He is a 17-year-old aspiring singer who became an overnight teen internet singing sensation when he uploaded a video of himself singing Double Take, written by Ally, and shot by Dez. He struggles to maintain his new-found stardom. His best friends are Dez and Ally. His parents are Mimi Moon and Mike Moon. He is portrayed by Ross Lynch. Personality Austin is outgoing, super talented, and somewhat naive, but often nice. He can sing, dance, and play all sorts of instruments. Overnight, he becomes an internet sensation by singing one of Ally's songs in a music video directed by Dez. With his friends' help, Austin is following his dream of making it in the music business and so is Ally. Austin sings the songs that Ally writes for him. He is shown to be a slight airhead. He also seems to love stuffed animals. As well, as very calm, cool and collected, more of a fun person, who doesn't care about rules (demonstrated when he colors outside of the lines in a coloring book). He's also shown to be quite caring, and quite a brave person. Family Mike Moon Father Austin's dad had told him that he has a bazillion to one chance to make it in the music business, and Austin wants to prove him wrong. Austin's dad appears in Successes and Setbacks where we find out he is the "king" of Moon's Mattress Kingdom. Mimi Moon Mother Austin's mom appears in Successes & Setbacks where we find out she is the "queen" of Moon's Mattress Kingdom. Trivia * Austin wanted to be an over night internet sensation since the 4th grade, and becomes one in the pilot episode. * When he was 9, he had chicken pox. * When the series was first picked up, in the pilot Austin's name was to be Austin Ray. * He likes all sorts of foods including: pancakes, ice-cream, peanuts, soup, scrambled eggs, pants sundae, burgers. * He likes horror movies. * He has a Tweeter account and has over 5,000 followers. * Has an outie belly button. * When he was five, he wished to be stuck in a freezer full of ice cream. * He likes Bruno Mars and Lebron James. * He is the only main character without a nickname. * He can play many instruments. * It was revealed in Filmmaking & Fear Breaking that Austin is afraid of umbrellas, however, he overcame his fear, with the help of Ally. * He is somewhat afraid of spiders. * His family owns "Moon's Matress Kingdom", and he is the prince ''since his parents are the king and queen. He seems to be embarrassed whenever things have to do with Moon's Matress Kingdom like commercials, acting out the commercial, being called a ''little prince. * He wants a pony. * He likes Ally's stuffed dolphin, Dougie. * He pooped on a bench when he was two. * Doctors' offices creep him out. * He doesn't like eating broccoli. * He can drink hot sauce up his nose, according to Ally. * He says that he's terrible at writing songs. (Said only once in Rockers & Writers) * He almost broke the world record of spinning a basketball on his finger. (World Records & Work Wreckers) * His middle name is Monica. * His dream is to perform in times square on New Year's Eve, and does so in Big Dreams & Big Apples. * His favorite color is orange. * He doesn't believe in zebras because Dez told him that they weren't real. * Along with Ally, he's a celebrity judge on America's Top Talent. * He's good at playing basketball. * Austin went on his first national tour with Trish and Dez, but was later joined by Ally. Credit * Disney Wiki Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Channel Category:Sitcom characters Category:Male Category:Blonde Hair